Birth Control
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: It's just those rare occasions where you see someone you know at the supermarket when buying really personal and embarrassing things. Well, today just wasn't Norway's day when he ran into Denmark while buying his sister birth control.


**Hallo~**

**For this random crack, I know I should update on my stories, but then again, I'm still working on them. Only because I'm a lazy bitch :D.**

**Anyway, this story is strictly for the FarbrorEstersPojkar's competition of which I just heard of. Hurr I love how I never pay attention to my Youtube subscribers.**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

**o.o.o.o**

It was one of those days where you just wish you didn't know anyone in the world. Especially when you're in the supermarket.

Walking past of the sliding automatic doors, Norway seemed to be rather apathetic, but also embarrassed at the same time. Why? Because for some odd reason, Lilja needed birth control. He swore, if she was doing something with that good for nothing boyfriend of hers, he'd be out for blood by the end of the night.

Not only was it awkward for a boy to buy birth control, it would be even worse if he was found by someone he knew. So, he needed to find the damn pills, pay for it and get the fuck out of there. Except, that proved more difficult than he thought.

Firstly, he had never been in this situation, so he looked carefully in every asile for that one little box. That one little box was more difficult to find than a Danish drunk in a New Years crowd. Secondly, from the corner of his eye, he noticed someone. And of course, it had to be Denmark. Was Odin out to ruin his life?

Deciding that he's wasted enough of his time, he hid himself well in the small crowd of people that seemed to pass by him, making sure he wasn't seen until he made it to some random check out lane. Looking at the employee, who was some loser kid not much older than seventeen with shaggy blonde hair, dull grey eyes and a remotely zit ridden pale skin. From what he looked like, he still looked to be in high school. Seeing him, Norway sighed. If he was going to get out of here before he was found, he might as well try with someone elses help. "_Excuse me, but could you tell me where birth control would be..?"_

The teenager, who he saw on the name tag was Lars, stared at him like he was insane. Why would a guy who was over a thousand years old (but looked around nineteen, mind you), be looking for birth control? Was this guy a tranny or something? "_Why do you need it?"_

Lukas felt his eye twitch in irritation, figuring he might as well say something before he was convicted for being a creeper or something stupid around that. "_My sister needs it and she's too young to pay for it." _An obvious lie, of course. Lilija was perfectly capable of buying her own damn needs, but forced Lukas to do it because she enjoyed making his life a living hell for him.

Lars, deciding not to argue, simply shrugged, grinning like an idiot. Obviously, he was planning on blogging this on his Facebook later on. "_Asle nine with the other feminine products."_ Muttering a soft "thank you" Lukas went off as fast as he could in that general direction. Wanting to completely forget about that conversation.

Making it to the asle, getting weird stares from some of the women already there, but what did he care? He was too old to really give a damn at this point. Looking over every item on the shelt, from pads, tampons, vagasil and condoms. What he didn't find, was the birth control. Sighing in irritation, he looked on the upper and lower shelves, finally finding what he was looking for..but noticed that there were so many god damn different brands! Oh god..maybe Lilja should have done this instead. Seeing as he didn't have the time to really argue with himself about what to get his younger sister, since this should have been _**her**_ job in the first place! Reaching up, he just grabbed one at random, not even bothering to look at the label.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "_..Norge?"_

Feeling his blood run cold, he couldn't bring himself to turn around, knowing that voice and knowing he was caught. Finally turning around, he tried to hide his embarrassment from the Dane, as well as the little box in his right hand. "_..Hej, Mathias." _He uttered, not really able to keep his voice settle.

The Dane stared down at the smaller, knowing he was hiding something and wondered what, but didn't really want to invade in the Norwegian's personal business. "_Whatcha doin..? In the girl's section, I mean." _Lukas didn't really know how to answer. How could he, since he hadn't planned on meeting anyone here but apparently, him going out into public would forever be scared if the Dane would find out about his issue.

"_..I..I just got lost, that's all.."_ Lying straight through his teeth, slowly backing away, turning his back to the Dane as he got the box to his front, already starting to walk away. The Dane noticed someone move that was in the Norwegian's hold and grew curious, walking up close behind him, he quickly reached over his shoulder, grabbing hold of whatever Lukas was holding.

Lukas suddenly stopped walking, feeling that someone was grabbing hold of the item he was holding. Trying to not to panic, not wanting the Dane to see the box. "_Whatcha got there, Nor~?"_ Suddenly, he ripped the box from the pale hand, looking at the box. Right there and then, Mathias started bursting out laughing. "_Oh my god! Nor, you're buying birth control?" _At his words, everyone in the store stopped whatever it was they were doing to stare at the two Nothern Nations. One, embarrassed as hell and the other, laughing his ass off like a total idiot. Feeling too embarrassed, the Norwegian quickly ran out the store, not wanting to face the laughing idiot.

Since that day, Iceland has never asked Norway to go on another expodition to get her birth control.


End file.
